An integrated circuit (IC) die may be disposed on a package to support the die, as well as to aid in forming electrical connections between the die and a next-level component, such as a motherboard or other circuit board. The package typically includes a substrate—sometimes referred to as a “package substrate”—to which the die is both mechanically and electrically coupled. The IC die is coupled to one side of the package substrate (e.g., in a flip-chip arrangement, by a plurality of wirebonds, etc), and a number of electrically conductive terminals are formed on an opposing side of the substrate. The terminals on the opposing side of the package substrate may be used to form electrical connections with the next-level component (e.g., a circuit board), and these electrical connections facilitate the delivery of power to the die and the transmission of input/output (I/O) signals to and from the die. The electrically conductive terminals on the package substrate's opposing side may comprise an array pins, pads, lands, columns, bumps etc., and these terminals may be electrically coupled to a corresponding array of terminals on the circuit board or other next-level component. The terminals on the package substrate's opposing side may be coupled to the next-level board using, for example, a socket (and retention mechanism) or by a solder reflow process.